Hello Goodbye
by Akane Cullen
Summary: After the death of Hinata's father, the Hyuugas have lost hope - Almost. But Hinata is too blind to realize that there IS hope, and ends up joining Uchiha Sasuke to the darkside. Most have given up looking for Hinata, while the rest struggle to find her.


**Hello Goodbye**

**By Akane Cullen**

**Sasu - Hina  
Read & Review...Please!**

**Chapter One - His Funeral**

This was punishment enough, even if it meant triumph. A funeral didn't mean triumph, but in my case, it would be. But I wanted to reject that thought - but I couldn't. It seemed so wrong to thank the heavens for my father's death, after all he's done to my sister and I. I didn't feel like I cared, even if he was my dad. But I still loved him, because he _was _my dad. That was one thing a Hyugga - anyone - couldn't change about a relative's death. You still be related to the person.

I thought of my sister Hanabi as a pathetic little girl, but maybe her tears were fake. I stared, my hand on her shoulder, hovering above her like a big sister should. I felt brave somehow, with our father's dead body right in front of us. I felt tears, having the need to cry my heart out like the rest of the ones mourning over his casket. Half of his body - the upper half - was right below us, while the rest were silently thinking and mourning over the closed half of the casket. I felt like the only one who felt success, because I would have to strain to have tears.

I looked at my father with a disgusted face, my vivid lavender eyes glinting hotly over the glass casket, Hanabi's tears smudging all over the glass as she leaned over painfully. I felt sorry for her, and wanted to have the same pain. But as I glance from my little sister to my father's lifeless body, all I could do was look back and fourth, almost as if I didn't know what reaction to have, as if I didn't know what was going on.

But I did know what was going on and I felt bad enough already. I let go of my grip on Hanabi's shoulder and bent down as well, craning my neck and pressing my ear on the wet glass of the casket. I had my ear against the glass, then began to strain. I didn't need to force out any that much, because the tears came out naturally. I narrowed my eyes, then shut them tight, a single tear from my lavender eyes sliding down my cheek and splashing slowly on the curved pane of glass of the casket.

Hanabi cried loudly as the strongmen took the casket away, sliding it into the funeral car that was ready to bring him away to the cemetery. I rose and kept my eyes closed, my chest burning, my head throbbing…I was confused and hurt. They had already taken the casket away, Hanabi following from behind, then I was left alone outside, in the middle of the empty cemetery lawn. We were already in the cemetery, but I didn't dare follow the car. It was going somewhere far away from where I stood right now, to the special memorial of the Hyuuga clan, where my father would be joining Neji's father…Where the rest of our parents were rested.

Father's lifeless, pale face was kept in my mind, while the others with him still alive and angry were erased slowly. I collapsed on my knees, still hearing his voice;

_I'm sorry Hinata…Just be brave and don't forget that I love you, no matter how hard I may have hurt you. I will always be alongside you and your sister, for now and forever. I hope that you won't forget me…And I love you both. You and your sister. Good luck._

"I'm sorry, Father," Hinata whispered sadly. And with that, she felt pure sadness - but only a bit of triumph had struck her.

---

"What are you crying for?" a voice questioned from behind her. Hinata finally opened her eyes, then turned around, rising from the damp grass. It was raining and an umbrella was suddenly above her. She looked up and accepted the umbrella, meeting Uchiha Sasuke's ravenous eyes. He stood with a stern, calm face, which would be his casual look. But this time wasn't a 'casual' time. He had a tight line across his face, with an umbrella of his own hovering above him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly, blushing under the heavy rain. She heard a car door shut behind her, but disregarded everything else.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke replied bitterly. "Come with me."

"To where?" Hinata asked, following Sasuke as he walked out of the funeral's gate. A black limo awaited them, the tinted windows hiding everything else. It was hidden in the dark shadows under the rain, while the funeral and last farewells took place behind her, perhaps many feet away. But Hinata didn't care. She stopped when Sasuke stopped, then stood patiently, shaking, as Sasuke turned to her. She gazed back at him with her innocent, lavender eyes, staring back at his dark, ravenous eyes.

"What do you really feel about your father?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Just come with me, Hinata, and I'll show you what I mean."

And with that, Sasuke took Hinata by her wrist and pulled her into the limo, sliding into the limo's leather seats, then shut the door firmly behind him. The black limo drove off under the heavy village rain, while Hanabi as a witness watched as the vehicle with her sister left her alone under the rain. No black umbrella to protect her and no cloth to stop her tears.


End file.
